nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeshi vs Yazuka, First Spar
'Participants' Takeshi Rinha (Mangothdestroyer) and Yazuka Hyuuga (IRoyHarper) 'Title: Hyuuga Vs. Rinha, the First Clash' Guest_IRoyHarperI: - It was a rainy day as usual, but Yazuka could care less about the rain now. Yazuka used to fear rain alot in his youth but his mother and father told him of how he must embrace the fact that this village's rain will happen almost everytime, which leaded to Yazuka wonder if the rain would ever stop. Yazuka was in Amegakure training ground as he was gonna spar against Takeshi Rinha. Yazuka was excited and nervous at the same time, as Sensei Seiketsu recommended to keep sparring with other people and try imrpove himself and think of he could make himself better to become stronger. Yazuka would listen to those soft faint words and nodded towards them. He was seen as usually with his black shinobi top, black ninja pants and equipped with some normal kunais, shurikens and also explosive kunais. Yazuka's eyes were plain white and his black short hair has grown a bit as it almost covered Yazuka's right eye. Yazuka would then straightened his posture, placing himself into the gentle fist stance as he was ready to fight.- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~Takeshi Rinha. slacker. not motivated. he stood average height... about 5'10. his eyes were a very soft, light brown.. almost khaki. his clothes looked hand-me down. he was a smidge rebellious and so he wore combat boots and headphones. his amegakure headband rest around his neck. the massive sword on his back a gift, from his father. "you are a ninja now Takeshi! i promise i will make all of your equipment personally, im so proud" the memory makes takeshi smile... he graduated a year late and hes 17 now, but still a genin... surely pops isnt so proud anymore... takeshi doesn't even know how to weild the dam sword yet.. what a lazy failure. he looked at his opponent "man... this guy's probably gonna fuk me up..." ~ he whispered to himself as he began to remove the large scroll and massive sword from his person, he had pouches an pouches of paper bombs and other flashy things. he had a love for life and experiences, he lit a cigarrette, adjusted his shoulderpads and arm guards and dropped the headphones to his shoulder~ "let's see if i can win this...." ~he mumbled hesitantly refusing to snuff his cig, a line of smoke floating above his head~ Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka stood there for a few minutes, watching the 17 year old genin closely. Yazuka felt nervous but he wanted to win, so his dream can still live up and that nothing shall go wrong. Few seconds later, Yazuka's bulge became more distinct and his blue veins cropped out as they contracted near his temples bulge. The Byakugan was activated, The Hyuga Clan's Kekkei Genkai. It allows the user a near 360 field of vision, see through solid objects and also see the other person's chakra pathway system. As this was completed, Yazuka would then start running upwards too Takeshi, increasing his speed a little bit. As he approached a little closer over to Takeshi, Yazuka got on hold of his kunai and threw it at Takeshi.- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~caught a little off guard~ "oh fuck!" ~takeshy scrambles to sidestep this kunai, being terrible at using these things, takeshi didn't even bother carrying them.~ "im at a real disadvantage here" ~ he takes his defensive stance, ready to block as best he can, his off hand reaches into his pocket~ Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka would nod to himself in satisfaction as his attack worked, letting out a very small and weak smile as Yazuka was very serious and determined, even if it was just a spar. Yazuka would then place himself in his normal position, thinking of his next move. Yazuka would then nod to himself as he knew of what to do. Yazuka would then take out a kunai and throws it at Takeshi, in order to distract him. As this happened, Yazuka would then start running up once more at Takeshi, his speed increasing. As he approached a little closer to Takeshi, he jumped and raised his leg to place a kick on Takeshi's face as he was perfoming Dynamic Entry.- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi's periferals were uncanny, all of the drugs helped him learn to block out distractions when he needed to. takeshi was wary of a followup attack so instead of trying to dodge anything takeshi would fall to the ground, flat. he threw the hardest kick he could upwards.. he handn't been trained in taijutsu so he lacked real form but he was damned strong and his boots were scary~ Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka would watch as Takeshi fell to the ground flat, wondering of what he is was gonna do. In Yazuka's great suprise, Yazuka felt a pain as Takeshi lifted an upward kick against him.- " Nice move.."- Yazuka muttered to himself, coughing and wincing as Takeshi kicked him. As the pain decreased a bit, Yazuka would decide to try this move out, watching Takeshi. Yazuka wasnt gonna give up easily. Once more, Yazuka started charging against his target, running with his fastest. As Yazuka arrived at Takeshi, he would jump and spin his body around. Yazuka would stretch his leg out, attempting to do a flying round house kick.- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~only having barely stood up, takeshi was not prepared for thenext attack which struck him in the face. his body comically slid and bounced on the ground as he was sent flying. upon the actual impact takeshi seemed to have dropped whatever was in his hand at the time due to sheer trauma... takeshi eventually stops flying and staggers to his feet, he was honestly pretty tough, but this kick really did him in... realizing what he dropped, takeshi smiled and averted his eyes from his opponent... it was a flash bomb~ - Yazuka would watch as Takeshi dropped a flash bomb, instantly not able to see anything. He straightened himself in the gentle fist stance, watching around himself as Takeshi dropped a bomb. Yazuka looked around his area, as he be came very cautious and not allowing himself to be caught off guard. As he was watching the area, he also placed himself in a defensive stance in order to be prepared any attack thrown to him by Takeshi.- ~takeshi, getting cocky because he thought he now had the upper hand, charged the other ninja furiously. His feet made loud thuds on the ground and he didn't realize how detectable he had just made himself. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he flicks it at the other ninja and shouts as he tries to throw a heavy jab into his opponent's belly. He fails to realize how predictable his attack probably was.~ : - As he was watching around his area, he heard some noises, loud noises. Yazuka then became familiar to those noises as they were loud thumps of shoes which Yazuka detected in an instant it was Takeshi. Yazuka would then think of his plan and nod to himself of how he would defend himself. As Takeshi tried to send a heavy jab against him, Yazuka would grab on hold of his fist and push it down. He would then counter back and send his knee upwards too Takeshi's chest as hard as he could.- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~Takeshi, in reflex to his arm being grabbed tucks his knee into his chest and lets his shin take the front of the blow from his opponent's knee. Takeshi had a sudden realization, "i bet im stronger than this guy...." he thought to himself. He used yazuka's own grab against him. the white haired ninja doubled up the grab so both ninjas were gripping eachother. He leans his head forward and yanks yazuka backward into a headbutt using his new hold~ -Yakuza lets out a small chuckle, watching Takeshi closely as they were grabbing eachother. He knew that Takeshi's strength was more empowering then Yazuka. He became blanked out and dint know what to do and in his suprise once again, he got headbutted. He fell to the floor, panting and wincing. He knew that he couldnt use the Byakugan no more and so he sighed softly. He was on his knees, watching the floor as the rain was still splattering.- " I.. wont give up."- He muttered to himself and forced himself to be back on his feet, straightening his posture. He then started dashing against him, having no weapon in hand. He then placed his palms against Takeshi with all his strength, to push him back.- Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~takeshi would lift his right leg with the intent of finishing the fight with a straight boot to the chest but as he lifted his right leg a snap was heard in his left. Takeshi realized now that blocking with his shin earlier had caused the bone to fracture. That kick was massive and takeshi ran right into it. Takeshi was a tenacious and voracious ninja, however and he refused to lose alone. To top it all off there is a palm strike coming right towards him. Knowing he was defeated takeshi shouts ~ "i'm gonna take you out with me!" ~and he thrusts his right boot with every ounce of his remaining energy towards his opponent's face. These attacks should bothe connect at the same time. After the attack connects/misses takeshi would fall flat on his back and grab his left shin in pain. There was no way he could fight with a break like this one. but ' ' Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka would watch as Takeshi attempted the same move.- " Ah shit.."- He said, watching Takeshi's thrust kick as it connected against Yazuka. He lets out a great gasp as he fell to the floor, a little bit of drop coming out as his lips got busted. His Byakugan became activated again, watching the rain splatter. Few minutes later, he then stood on his knees panting and wincing softly and watched Takeshi drop in pain. He wobbled over to him and said softly.- " Nice spar..."- He managed to crack a small smile in relief. He was glad that him and Takeshi drawed. He then dropped to the floor in exhaustion.- ' ' 'Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: "you too..." ~takeshi was grinning with all his teeth, half pain, half amusement~' Guest_MangoTheDestroyer: ~he lit up a cigarette~ "this'll make me feel better.... ok not realy i just want one..." ~he takes a puff and stares at the sky~ ' ' 'RavynGrimm: Having been watching the sanctioned spar between the two genin, Kesin would be taking notes the entire time. His entire report would be left with immaculate detail on the Kage's desk for him to read over. The progress of the genin showed some promise. Hell, he'd even seen Yazuka drop into the trademark juuken stance a few times.And Takeshi? The guy was clever. With a single seal he'd call forth nine water clones of himself to rush the field and render aid, carrying the boys off on stretchers and medical equipment that he had standing by. It was the least he could do, having let them pummel each other so thoroughly. " You both did well, now rest.." came one of the clone's voices as a distraction, boy of them beining injected with a sedative and painkiller before being rushed off to his lab so that he could expedite their healing in ways known only to his madness' End Results: Takeshi has a broken shin, Yazuka may have a concucussion, borken nose, or various other minor injuries. Both have been sedated and taken from the battelfield.